dawnconnectfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Beast
David Aiza David was one of the First Settlers, not an original human but several generations on. He has one older sister and a father - his mother and younger brother died in childbirth when he was three. The father did not remarry, though joined their family with one in which the husband had died so all children involved could be 'properly raised'. He excelled in his teachings, and became a strong self sustained man able to significantly help and be a valued member of the First Settlers. In the early days of the Surzarse settlement the settlers did not venture many miles beyond their settlement; though as their numbers began to grow, and they were ready to explore their region they started to form exploration parties. David was one of the people in an exploration party, they would kill stray goblins as they went. On one occasion an exploration party stumbled across a mass horde of goblins, more than any settler thought were in the region, seemingly led by a king (assumed from the presence of a crown). The next time the Goblin King was encountered, it was while he was urinating, away from his horde. David stabbed the king where he was and watched as the goblin fell dead, the crown rolling away. At home, David was congratulated on his slaying of the Goblin King so much that his arrogance became noticed by Lucidez as being divine and he was subjected to The Transference. Transference The change from human to Beast for David was immeasurably painful. Everything that can be seen on the beast now is part of his body, and all is a divine remodelling of his mortal self. To start his skull started to reshape into what is now seen to be his "mask", and part of his arm model into a long cigarette holder. Then slowly his body disintegrated into thick smoke - apart from the previously remodelled bone. The "mask" was brought forward to act as the face, and a "cigarette" added to the holder, which still smokes. During the physical change, which lasted approximately four and a half days, Davids mind also changed. Information given to him by Lucidez, and the understanding of what it means to no longer be mortal and to be a demigod. Some of Davids personality may resonate, but largely the beast is a new being and it can be considered the human part of his life is over. Amagido All of Amagido, including feathers, mask, cigarette and holder are part of his body. As it is, because he is made of smoke, he is effectively immortal. He is also Lucidez' favourite and is actually immortal for that reason. He is a relaxed person, whose main interest is exploring Nadir. Amagido likes to watch the mortals, but doesn't really care for them past a mild interest. Encounters Bringer of Violent Deaths: Defeat While passing through Desolan Amagido was spotted by the demon, and attacked. The initial blow to the beast ripped one of his legs away, though Amagido was able to burn the demons eye with his cigarette. Unfortunately the return attack did not do much to slow the demon, and Amagido was ripped apart. It was very painful. Fortunately Amagido is made of smoke, and so this did not kill him - he "played dead" until the Bringer of Violent Deaths had left before reassembling himself and being on his way. Scourge of the Curios: Crushing Defeat Amagido was thoroughly, and painfully ripped apart by the demon without even the chance to retaliate. After a short time of demon torture Amagido was able to once again "play dead" as his body was sufficiently scattered for it to be believable. Amagido has left Desolan because of this encounter, is now afraid of demons, and will likely not be passing through this region again. Category:Creation